undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unitale
- Created on the basis of Undertale and supporting the Lua-mode core. This means that it provides data and basic sprites/sounds used in Undertale's battle system, allowing you to make your own battle, either using the data that's already present in the app, or you can also import your own sprites/sounds and program the fights however you want. (There have been speculations regarding the possibility of adding bits of the map into Unitale, but since it's only speculation, confirmation is needed. Until then, when you try to Flee a fight, the message displayed will remain the same, "...but you realized the overworld was missing.") The most popular mods in Unitale: Disbelief Papyrus An alternative version of Papyrus that first appeared in a collection of fan boss battles in Unitale. Disbelief Papyrus seeks revenge for the death of his brother, Sans. Story : According to his story, and as shown in the battle and in various fan comics, this version of Papyrus spared Frisk during a Genocide playthrough. Unfortunately, the Human had other ideas in mind and tried to land a blow on Papyrus, but at the last moment, Sans shielded him and took the hit in his place. Sans' last words were "Stay away from the human." : Gradually, the player killed other close friends of Papyrus, as well as any random monsters they came across until they emptied areas. Papyrus decided that he couldn't sit back and watch all of this happen, so he went to wait in the last corridor, also called the "Judgement Hall." : Much later, Papyrus and Frisk met in the last hallway, where he said that he aims to avenge his brother's death and that Sans was right when he said that Frisk was nothing but a murderer. Then, Papyrus said that this time he had carefully hidden his special attack from a dog (which indicates that he knows about the timeline of a neutral \ pacifist) and he would finally get to use it. However, the attack is almost identical to his "Normal steep attack" from the original fight. Frisk then noticed that instead of the words "Cool Dude", the bones were laid out to form the words "Sans and Papyrus, the best and coolest brothers forever ....... and ever .... and ever. .... and ever ........ " Once his attack came to an end, Papyrus continued t..." In the end, Papyrus, filled with despair, fell to his knees and burst into tears, looking at the floor and all the while repeating the name of his brother. Frisk (now Chara) took this opportunity moment and cold-heartedly killed Papyrus... Alternate Story : Another version of this story, which is widely known and accepted, goes on that Sans told Papyrus to hide and, instead of waiting to fight Frisk in the last corridor, Sans decided to fight them in his brother's place. Somehow, he got killed and when Papyrus got out of his hiding place, he saw nothing but his brother's jacket (hoodie?) laying in the snow, covered in dust. Taken over by rage, he decided he would confront the Human in the last corridor : When the fight finally occurs, Papyrus tells the player that they made a mistake by killing his brother. This statement is followed by the { Thing that used to be here and it got vandalismed } : [ Insert quote ] that used to be here from the battle that Papyrus "no longer believes in you." Character : Initially, Papyrus behaves identical to the canonical, but after the death of Sans, he went slightly mad and began to desire the death of the protagonist. Papyrus constantly cries during the battle also. Perhaps this is a result of his brother's death weighing on his conscience. Interesting facts *In most fan arts, Papyrus is drawn wearing Sans' jacket/hoodie/whatever you call that blue vest he wears. *The basic concept was created as a version of Underfell!Papyrus during a Genocide playthrough. *This Papyrus uses orange attacks throughout the majority of the fight . *There is also a battle with Immortal!Papyrus. Alphys NEO : Alphys NEO is a stronger, upgraded version of Alphys. : In the beginning Alphys acts identical to the canonical, but after that, when she thought about her friends dying, she became more mad and overdaring. The battle : In combat, Alphys NEO uses attacks borrowed from Mettaton NEO and Sans, with slight variations. She can also use Papyrus's/Mettaton's Tile Puzzle as an attack, as well as the lasers we see in hotland Fun Facts * : One of her attacks is a parody to a game called Space Invaders , the latest attack is a parody of Dance Dance Revolution . * : If you eat the pie , it does not disappear: after eating, you can try again to eat the pie, and at some point it becomes infinite, because Unitale not delete things. But this was remedied by the fact that you remember that ate the pie, and you can not eat it. Then if you "kill" Alphys, she will receive the power of anime and you inflict a fatal blow that inflicts 60-99 damage. This is the power of anime or rage Alphys is a reference to a favorite attack in Ness Earthbound. At this point, it begins to sound Rage Doctors Andonuts (Megalovania version of Halloween Hack Earthbound). Replicas Alphys copy replica Doctors Andonuts. Doggo (Hard mode) This version Doggo is complexity; normal version Doggo . First appearance - video on the YouTube , which was released December 23, 2015. The battle : In combat, this version of Doggo uses a large number of blue daggers. Also, this can be used Dogg orange swords and shoot glasses from his thermal sight. Gaster : In this fashion, we presented Gaster and its complexity; version. At the beginning it is easy to attack necessity, and perhaps you will not take damage. But after a few sentences, he turns into its second version. He inflicts 3 points of damage, or as misses. The first version : : It has a similar structure to the original. Slightly damaged face. His body was covered cloak. The second version : : It shows us his body, which is under the cloak. Error! Sans : Here we have to fight with Sans from ErrorTale . The battle : : In the beginning, he says that the universe and the player is incorrect, it must be destroyed. In combat Sans uses bones, Gaster blasters, orange and blue dice. Battle with them can last a very long time due to its high protection, and sometimes even a player misses and does not cause damage. Music in the battle campaign differently distorted: changing the height of the sounds heard an echoic and so on. Toby Dog This simplistic fight is based off the popular "Dog" character in Undertale. The Battle: * First Form: The dog appears as a basic Dog from Undertale. It either shoots trails of Dog faces at the SOUL, or uses homing Dog faces. * Second Form: The Dog's sprite changes to an angry version of the original sprite. It's main attacks are much harder to avoid, and the Dog has new attacks. When the Dog gets to 1 HP, you can either kill it or Spare it by petting it. Grillby This fight is based of the bartender character, Grillby. The battle : Grillby uses blue and orange attacks with glasses one would find in a bar. When Grillby is hit, he is put out and instakilled, but comes back up after a few turns. This means that in order to kill Grillby, you need to ACT. Save Goatbro : This fight takes place after the True Pacifist route . After saving everyone else, we come back to save flowey, which is when this battle commences. The Battle: : : When tha battle begins, Flowey tries to convince you that there is no point in trying to save him, as he doesn't have a soul, and thus can't feel anything. If you persist, he attemts to kill you, but stops when you're at 1HP, which is when he starts to feel some emotions. He says that he'll go along with you, and gives you green pellets to heal up. After that though, he makes your soul orange and gives you more green pellets. if you try to collect the pellets while orange, you take damage. This is when the true battle starts. The TRUE Battle: Flowey uses various "friendliness pellets" based attacks. The catch is that your soul is orange. The game gives you the text "The rules are reversed." which means that everything is the opposite of a normal battle (green pellets deal damage, white pellets heal, you have to move through blue pellets and stay still on orange) Flowey will sometimes change your soul back to red in between attacks to make the normal rules apply, disorienting you even furrther. After attacking for a while, he will us a "special attack". It turns out, though, that this special attack is just the Omega Flowey fight recreated with friendliness pellets. After surviving this attack, Flowey finally gives in, and agrees to go to the surface with you. Undyne Ultra Undyne Ultra - the enemy of the AU StoryShift , is Immortal Undyne in the guise Mettaton NEO . The battle Undyne Ultra uses a mixed attack and Mettaton and Undyne. Our soul is painted in green and yellow, with a green hand shower is protected by a shield, yellow side shoots soul. Suppose first that the attack does not seem so complicated, to the middle of Undyne will often use colorful spears, which change their direction, confusing the player. Undyne Ultra quite difficult opponent, even stronger than his original Immortal Undyne. It also has a second version - Undyne UBER. Her attacks are becoming harder and faster, and its protection is unchanged. She would probably be from the AU StoryShift. Fun Facts * To create a simple fight, you just copy the files from the example and replace sprites and values on their own. ** All mods Unitale built in language Lua. ** Unitale is in active development.